Slade's Nieces
by Dai Ku
Summary: The Teen Titans were about to beat Slade when in come 4 mysterious figures. Are they a big threat or not? Now the team has to work on defeating their newest foes.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

"Slade's Nieces"

"Hyaaah!" Robin tried to hit Slade only to be blocked by his arm. "Is that the best you can do Robin? I thought you were better" Slade said in his cool voice. "Take this" Robin slide kicked Slade making him fall back. Starfire zoomed over and prepared to shoot starbolts at Slade only to be knocked out of the air. "Sorry folks but Uncle S over theres off limits"

A girl with long red hair in a high ponytail, a black cape, red long pants and boots, and a red tank top said with a smile. She held one long sword in her hand the red/black sheaths on her back. "So sorry about the inconvenience" Three more girls popped up behind her they all wore the same except they wore different hair styles, clothes colors, weapons and weapon sheaths.

One girl had long purple hair just flowing out behind her, purple clothes and two swords accompanied by purple/black sheaths. Another girl had short blue hair, blue clothes and a gun accompanied by a blue/black holder. And the last girl had silver hair in two pigtails, silver clothes and a bow and arrow, her quiver was a silver/black color.

"Uncle!" The titans cried in surprise. "Yeah our Uncle S is awesome!" The girl in silver helped Slade to his feet. "Can I trust you to take care of them?" Slade asked the purple haired girl. She winked and said "Don't worry your pretty little mask Uncle S, we trained with the best of our kind" Slade nodded and vanished. "Ha theres four of you and five of us!" Beastboy said overconfident they would win.

"Ok whos gonna take two TTs?" The girl in red asked. "Well Reysha should. I mean she does have a gun" The girl in purple said. "Hey! Tsuma what about Dai!" Reysha said. "Yea Dai has two swords!" The girl in silver said. "What about you? Huh you got arrows Faera" Dai said. "Fine Faera you take out green boy and robot dude (Hey!) And I'll take out R boy, Dai take out ms gloom and doom and Reysha take out fly girl" Tsuma said.

"K" they all responded and got to work.

With Reysha and Starfire…

"Hey fly girl, whats up?" Reysha said dodging starbolts and shooting lasers. "Please why do you work with the enemy?" Starfire asked. "Huh, enemy yeah right Uncle S saved me and my sisters lives more times than you can count" Reysha replied scornfully. "And anybody who says mean things about Uncle S is an enemy of mine" She continued. She finally succeeded on hitting Starfire. Starfire collapsed and fainted. Chuckle… "Sorry sweetheart but its lights out for you"

With Faera, Cyborg and BB…

"That the best you got?" Faera asked laughing. Her cape billowed around her as she did flips and different stunts, at the same time shooting arrows. "Wow shes a fast little lady!" Cyborg said impressed. "BB look out!" Beastboy moved a second to late. An arrow buried itself in his leg. He screamed in agony blood poured out of the wound "Cy!" A shaft buried itself in his back and Cyborg shutdown. "Night night boys!"

With Dai and Raven…

"Whats up missie gloom and doom?" Dai asked attacking Raven with her two swords. "Ugh" Raven grunted. "What? To busy to talk?" Dai said her grin getting wider and wider. Dai finally was able to break through Ravens protection shield and hit her. "Kyaaaah!" Dai brought her blade down on her shield so forcefully it made Raven faint but not before hearing "Kiss kiss Miss grumpy puss"

With Tsuma and Robin…

Robin had out his staff and was trying to stop Tsuma's sword. "Why are you working for Slade?" Robin asked blocking another of Tsuma's attacks. "Hello? Did you not hear me before? HES OUR UNCLE!" Tsuma said. "Hiya!" She broke his staff. She kicked him in the stomach. Then punched his face. He blacked out blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. "Toodles bird boy!"

The girls all got together. "Subjects unconscious out like you wanted" Tsuma said into her watch. "Good now leave the transmitter and the bomb" Slade said. Reysha and Dai put the two things down. "Faera tie them up" Slade said. She nodded and got to work. "Excellent work girls, now leave them" They disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Beep, Beep, Beep The bomb went 2:00…1:59…1:58…

TBC…..

How did ya like it? Well R and R!

Inuishima94


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans

"Slade's Nieces"

Chapter Two

Groan… The Titans all awoke around the same time. "Where are we?" Beastboy asked before realizing where and why they were there. "Oh yea…" He said. "Ssshhh The little box is talking" Starfire said. "Little box?" Robin asked.

The communicator reveled Slade and behind him Dai, Faera, Reysha and Tsuma. "Good Morning Titans, or should I say good night. The bombs ticking… I'd say you have about 32 seconds left!" The communicator went blank.

31…30…29…

"Oh Man, oh man, we're gonna die!" Beastboy wailed. "No we are not!" Starfire used her starbolts to break free. She hurriedly turned to the closest person, Raven and started to break her free.

15…14…13…

Raven broke free. The building started to shake. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall. Raven created a shield. "Hurry up Star!" Raven barked. Robin broke free and helped Starfire.

7…6…5…

"Yesss!" Starfire cried triumphantly.

3… "Let's get out of here!" 2… Raven hurriedly transported them…1

BOOM

The titans stood a few miles away watching the bright light. "Dude, just think, that could have been us!" Beastboy said. They looked on solemnly. "Yea"

Slade's new hideout…

"The Titans escaped Uncle" Dai reported. Slade didn't look surprised. "Ahh, I knew they would." He smiled. "My plan is all going on accordingly" He laughed. The four girls smiled evilly.

Titans Tower….

Robin stood at the giant screen typing. "How is there absolutely no information about those four at dojos, training grounds and military camps!" He exclaimed. He banged his fist against the keyboard angrily.

"Robin?" Starfire asked fearfully. "maybe you should sleep" Cyborg said. Robin shook his head. "I'm not sleeping until I dig up some information about those four!" He exclaimed.

The theft warning went off.

"Trouble!"

Hows that? R&R, I don't write really long chaps sorry!

Inuishima94


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans

"Slade's Nieces"

Chapter 3

Sorry ppls about the long waitsweatdrop Oh well, without further ado chapter three!

**CHAPTER 3**

The titans hurriedly rushed to the scene of the crime. "Look Robin! It's them again!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin looked up, and there on top of the building, just as Starfire said, were Tsuma, Reysha, Faera, and Dai.

"Sup?" Reysha grinned. "Wow, Titans I'm impressed, you got here right on time!" Dai grinned. "You four on the roof are under arrest!" A cop said at the base of the building.

Faera made a face. "I'll take care of 'em" She said. She pulled out an arrow and began firing. "Raven! Protect those people!" Robin ordered. Raven nodded, "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" A black shield covered the innocent bystanders.

"Oy Titans!" Tsuma cried. They directed their attention back to her. Gasp!" Oh no!" Starfire cried, For there was a little boy. "Unless you want this little boy to go Bye Bye meet us at the park at exactly 8:00! And no reinforcements!" Tsuma yelled.

She and the boy disappeared.

"We're keeping the jewelry too!" Dai grinned and disappeared with her sisters. "Darn!" Robin cried. "Lost them Again!" He said frustrated. "What are we going to do robin?" Cyborg asked. "What else? Meet them at the park at 8:00"

_**8:oo**_

"They're late!" BB cried. "No we're not" A voice said behind him. He jumped. There stood the four and the little boy. "Hand him over!" Robin ordered. "What if we don't wanna?" Faera asked she bent down to the terrified kid. "What if we wanna keep him?" She said an evil grin gracing her lips.

Robin twitched.

"TITANS GO!" He yelled. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all sprang out form their hiding places.

Tsuma made a face. "Hey kid' She said watching the Titans get closer. "Go home ok?" She smiled and let the kid go, He ran away. "Reysha!" She barked. Reysha nodded. She brought out five little pieces of paper with writing on them. She gave them each one, and they leapt into action.

They managed to get close to each titan and slap one onto them. The paper seemed to melt into their skin. "Gah! What is this?" BB cried. He scratched at it, trying to get it off. "Seibon Seishuu!" Reysha cried.

All they saw last was a blinding blue light erupting from their patches before fainting.

What will happen to the Titans? Find out in the next chap of "Slade's Neices"

Sayonara!


End file.
